


Седьмой

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Зимний умел приспосабливаться.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Седьмой

Зимний умел подмечать. Умел приспосабливаться и искать обходные пути. Умел выживать и изыскивать возможности. Зимний был умным, что бы ни говорили техники. Зимний знал, как избежать боли, обнуления, ударов электрошоковой дубинки. Зимний подстраивался под работу с новым хэндлером, изучал его, как хэндлер изучал вверенное ему оружие. Но Зимний был умнее человека.

Первый любил играть в шахматы и не терпел проигрышей.

Зимний выучил все ходы и сдавал партию, почти победив.

Второй любил причинять боль и ненавидел слёзы.

Зимний научился плакать и перестал быть интересным.

Третий любил собак и чёткость.

Зимний слушался с полувзгляда, полужеста, полуслова.

Четвёртый его боялся.

Зимний не появлялся рядом, если того не требовала миссия, не приближался.

Пятый любил травить байки и играть на баяне.

Зимний смеялся и пел непонятные ему песни.

Шестой любил женщин и деньги.

Зимний не замечал, когда что-то пропадало на Базе.

Седьмой… седьмой оказался странным.

Хэндлеры менялись каждые десять лет. У них тоже был регламент, срок службы и срок годности. Зимний помнил – «моральный износ личности». Зимний помнил, но не понимал.

Хэндлеры менялись, менялся и Зимний.

С седьмым Зимний намучался. Он был непонятным. Реагировал не так. Смотрел неправильно. Ему не было страшно.

После первой миссии, когда под обстрел попал один из бойцов нового отряда, Зимний долго ждал, сидя на жёсткой койке. Ждал, когда его вызовут и заставят считать удары. Шестой любил наказывать так, зная, что Зимний ему ничего не сделает. Он же не техник. Но никто не пришёл. Зимний ждал утром, ждал днём, не двигаясь с места. Отказался от еды, не пил воду, но наступила ночь. Когда в коридоре раздались знакомые шаги, Зимний даже обрадовался. Неизвестность давила сильнее. Лучше понести наказание и забыться до утра.

– Сидишь?

Седьмой не вошёл, остановился около двери, глядя странно, с прищуром. Так смотрят халаты, пристёгивая Зимнего к хирургическому столу.

– Не жрёшь почему? И не ври, что нет аппетита. Такие, как ты, вечно жрать хотят.

Ответить у Зимнего не получилось. Он смотрел на седьмого и ждал команды, чтобы стечь на пол, на колени, заложить руки за голову и встретить боль. Но седьмой не вошёл.

– Сходи поешь и ложись спать.

Зимний поел. Попил. Вернулся к себе и снова никого не обнаружил. И на следующий день, и через неделю его не наказали.

Седьмой много смеялся, громко разговаривал и курил под запрещающим знаком. Седьмой всегда смотрел прямо в глаза, читал всю документацию и ругался с техниками. Седьмой прикасался, обычно от него в такие минуты пахло алкоголем. Он трогал волосы Зимнего, гладил и смотрел не так, как обычно. Говорил непонятное. Он нравился Зимнему. Зимний даже выучил его имя. Для себя.

– Опять не спишь?

Седьмой вошёл, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Он снова пил, а значит, снова Зимнему будет тепло, будет хорошо, будет правильно.

– Что же ты такое?

– Модифицированная единица, солдат, инвентарный номер…

– Заткнись, – мягко приказал седьмой и коснулся ладонями лица Зимнего, оказываясь очень близко, непонятно близко. – Христом богом молю, замолчи.

И прикоснулся, тронул губами губы.

Что-то новое зашевелилось в груди Зимнего, оно росло, ширилось, согревая изнутри. Зимний хотел неправильного. Зимний вообще не может хотеть, не должен уметь, но он хотел: коснуться седьмого сам, ощупать его, рассмотреть подробнее, но глаза закрылись. И когда Зимний снова открыл глаза, в комнате никого не было.

Но это ничего. В следующий раз он точно коснётся седьм… коснётся Брока.

Зимний ждал. Но седьмой больше не пах алкоголем. Не приходил по ночам, не прикасался и почти не смотрел. Зимний чувствовал кожей его взгляды, но стоило обернуться, как всё пропадало. Но Зимний знал – седьмой смотрит.

– Ну, что, сегодня пьём?

Голос седьмого Зимний узнал сразу.

– Да, командир, встречаемся в «Шотландце».

Зимний снова сидел на своей койке и ждал. Он слышал, как шуршала стрелка часов на руке караульного. Слышал, как капли срывались с запотевшей трубы под потолком коридора и падали, разбиваясь о каменный пол. Зимний чувствовал, как текло время. Но седьмой не пришёл.

В следующий раз, выходя из криосна, Зимний искал его, помнил его, даже имя, ждал его – и выдохнул, расслабился, растёкся по креслу, только столкнувшись с ним взглядами. Успокоился. Седьмой был на месте.

Зимний не мог понять, почему тот смотрит, но не приходит. Возможно, больше нельзя. Возможно, его в прошлый раз поймали и наказали за это.

Злость холодной волной прокатилась по телу. Седьмому нельзя больше приходить. Но Зимний может и сам.

Узнать, когда они снова идут в бар. Выйти за территорию базы, не потревожив сенсоры. Добраться до дома седьмого.

Легко.

Сделано.

Войти внутрь незамеченным?..

Холодный металл пистолетного дула коснулся виска. Зимний зажмурился, чтобы не среагировать, не ударить по ладони, заламывая руку за спину, не повалить лицом в пол. Это седьмой. Это Брок.

– Зимний? – хриплый со сна голос отозвался в груди теплом. – Зачем ты здесь?

От седьмого не пахло алкоголем, даже совсем чуть-чуть. Но Зимний готов был и к этому. В нагрудном кармане форменной чёрной куртки 0,7 «Джека Дэниелса». Только рукой дотянуться, отщёлкнуть клапан и протянуть подарок.

– Я больше не пью.

Седьмой отступил, развернулся спиной, чего не делал никто до него, открылся. Доверился? До этого доверял Зимний.

Руки сами легли на плечи седьмого, сжали аккуратно, чтобы не причинить боли. Новое ощущение оказалось таким приятным, значимым и требовало продолжения.

– Пей.

Седьмой успел только удивиться, когда в его руках оказалась открытая бутылка.

– Так надо, пей.

Зимний видел, знал, что сейчас будет. Он молча следил, как дергался кадык, провожая каждый глоток горько пахнущего напитка, замечал изменения в мимике, телодвижениях, предшествующие… ласке? Теплу? И седьмой не обманул ожидания, потянулся вперёд, стоило бутылке опустеть наполовину, привычно правильно обнял, погладил по затылку, щекотно ероша волосы. И поцеловал.

– Что ты такое, Зимний?

Если бы он сам это знал.

Впервые Зимнему не получалось приспособиться, найти какую-то чёткую линию поведения, потому что седьмой сбивал все настройки одним только присутствием, взглядом. Он едва заметным кивком останавливал. Гневно поджатыми губами заставлял чуть ли не скулить, выпрашивая прощение, потому что иначе ничего не будет даже после половины бутылки. Ни прикосновений, ни жарких неправильных поцелуев, ни присутствия рядом.

А Зимний старался. Выполнял все миссии в срок или раньше, оказываясь каждый раз не на Базе, а вырастая безмолвной тенью рядом с седьмым. Без косяков. Без сбоев. Без смертей. И тогда он имел право сам подставить голову под ладонь, если они были одни, или коснуться губами губ, задрать на седьмом футболку и потрогать чёрный узор татуировки около соска. Он мог рассчитывать на лёгкое прикосновение перед криосном и обещание дождаться. Он мог…

– Что ты такое, Зимний?

Мягкий со сна, тёплый, неправильный, расфокусированный взгляд, плавные неторопливые движения и улыбка на заросшем щетиной лице вместо привычного оскала.

Седьмой ждал.

От этой мысли в центре груди стало горячо.

Никто не знал, когда Зимнего снова разбудят, когда он понадобится хозяину и что придётся делать. Никто. Ни техники, обслуживающие камеры, ни белые халаты, ни старшие агенты, ни сам хозяин. Но седьмой его ждал, иначе неразумно не оставлял бы окно гостевой спальни приоткрытым. Сигналку отключённой. Не встречал бы в одних пижамных штанах, сонно улыбаясь.

– Зимний, давай всё завтра. Я так заебался. Или ты не можешь завтра?

Зимний мог. Всё мог, теперь уж точно мог.

Оказаться в постели седьмого, впервые просто прижать его к себе, позволить уснуть на живом плече и бояться всю ночь шелохнуться было самым приятным из всего, что происходило с Зимним, из того, что он помнил о своём существовании. Даже редкие ласки, когда седьмой разрешал себе чуть больше обычного, не были настолько интимными, как тихое дыхание в шею, полное безоговорочное доверие.

– Когда-нибудь ты меня обязательно пристрелишь, – смеялся седьмой, опускаясь перед ним на колени, расстегивая железные пуговицы форменных брюк.

– Когда-нибудь я из-за тебя сдохну, – шептал, облизывая тяжело качнувшийся перед лицом член, сжимая в ладони яйца, чтобы Зимний был аккуратнее, вбиваясь в его глотку.

– Не сдохнешь, не дам, – впервые не по форме ответил Зимний, убрав со лба седьмого тёмную прядь чёлки, коснулся кончиками пальцев живой руки обросшей скулы, провёл до шеи, задержавшись под челюстью, так, чтобы слышать, чувствовать биение пульса. – Не пристрелю, и никто не пристрелит.

Зимний до сих пор не знал, кто или что он такое. Единственное, что было для него предельно ясным – седьмой будет его последним, пусть даже ради этого ему потребуется собственными руками свернуть шею хозяину, положившему этим утром на стол перед Зимним папку с новым заданием.

– Устранить, – Пирс повертел в пальцах незажжённую сигару, не замечая сместившегося чуть в сторону Зимнего, успевшего краем глаза выцепить имя цели. – Срок выполнения – сутки, агент.

«Брок Рамлоу». Седьмой.


End file.
